harrypotterfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal
Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal é o primeiro livro da série Harry Potter, de J. K. Rowling. Foi primeiramente publicado em 30 de junho de 1997 pela editora Bloomsbury em Londres. Em 2001, foi lançado um filme com o mesmo nome. Ambos o livro e o filme foram lançados nos Estados Unidos com o nome Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, porque os editores estavam preocupados se muitos americanos não estavam familiarizados com o termo Philosopher's Stone. Mesmo com a troca dos nomes, as vendas não sofreram impacto, e a série Harry Potter rapidamente tornou-se uma das populares entre os jovens, que não tinham receio em relação ao comprimento e complexidade dos livros. Enredo Capítulo 1: O menino que sobreviveu thumb|250px|right Válter e Petúnia Dursley têm orgulho de pensar que são as pessoas mais normais da rua dos Alfeneiros, em Littlewing, Surrey. Os Dursley também têm um filhinho de um ano, Duda. Válter trabalha em uma empresa de perfurações chamada Grunnings, enquanto Petúnia cuida da casa. Um dia, quando Válter sai do estacionamento do número quatro, ele pensa ter visto um gato listrado lendo um mapa. Quando ele volta a olhar, o gato está lendo a placa da rua. Ele percebe que o gato está olhando para a placa, não lendo. Depois, ele vê pessoas usando capas e conversando em vozes excitadas. Quando está em seu escritório, uma revoada de corujas passa voando por sua janela, mas ele não percebe. Quando ele vai na padaria comer um pãozinho doce, ele vê um grupo dessas pessoas em capas. Mesmo que falassem em vozes animadas, ele entreouviu partes da conversa: "Os Potter e seu filho, Harry." Válter acha isso aterrorizante, já que os Potter são a família da irmã de Petúnia. Válter e Petúnia morreriam de vergonha se descobrissem que eram aparentados com os Potter, como os Potter são pessoas, de algum modo, estranhas. quando acabou seu expediente, ele topou com um homem muito pequeno. O homem disse a Válter que alguém chamado Você-Sabe-Quem foi-se embora e até trouxas como ele deveriam estar comemorando. Válter não sabia o que trouxa''era, mas ficou ofendido por ter sido chamado assim. Aquela noite, quando Válter voltou para casa, ele perguntou a Petúnia se sua irmã mantinha contato. Ela ficou brava e disse que não. No noticiário daquela noite anunciou que corujas foram vistas por todo o país, além de homens e mulheres de capas. Quando os Dursley foram para a cama, um homem de longa barba apareceu no fim da rua como se tivesse saído do chão. Este também usava uma capa, que era roxa. O nome do homem era Alvo Dumbledore e ele era um bruxo. ele tirou todas as luzes dos lampiões da rua com seu Desiluminador. Eles conversaram sobre a morte de Lílian e Tiago Potter, e como seu filho Harry sobreviveu ao ataque. Uma motocicleta voadora com um homem enorme a pilotando aterrissa à frente deles. O gigante - cujo nome era Rúbeo Hagrid - está carregando o bebê Harry Potter. Ele o entrega a Dumbledore, que o deixa no batente da rua dos Alfeneiros, nº 4, a casa dos Dursley, e deixa uma carta a Válter e Petúnia. Todos no mundo, bruxas e bruxos, no momento erguiam os copos em um brinde a Harry Potter - o menino que sobreviveu. Capítulo 2: ''O vidro que sumiu thumb|250px|O zoológico.|right Passaram-se quase dez anos desde que os Dursley acordaram naquela manhã de quarta-feira e encontraram Harry Potter no batente de sua porta. A rua dos Alfeneiros e a casa dos Dursley quase não mudaram desde o dia em quer Harry foi encontrado. A única diferença era dez anos em fotos de Duda. Não havia nenhum sinal de que Harry morava lá. Contudo, no armário sob a escada, Harry estava dormindo. Pelo menos até tia Petúnia gritar para acordá-lo. Harry estava tentando pensar sobre o sonho que teve. Era sobre uma motocicleta que voava, e Harry pensou que ele já tivera esse sonho. Tia Petúnia o mandou fazer o bacon, como ela queria que tudo ficasse especial para o décimo primeiro aniversário de Duda. Harry se vestiu e foi para a cozinha, onde a mesa estava coberta pelos presentes de Duda. Harry pensou que, pelo fato de viver num armário, ele era pequeno e magro. Tudo que tinha para vestir era as roupas velhas de Duda. Ele tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Seus óculos eram remendados por fita adesiva por causa de todas as vezes que Duda o quebrou. O que diferenciava Harry era sua cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa. Harry ficava se perguntando como a tinha conseguido, e os Dursley o disseram que a tinha ganhado no acidente de carro que matara seus pais: Lílian e Tiago Potter. Ele tinha que deixar como estava, já que a primeira regra para se viver bem com os Dursley era não fazer perguntas. Duda entrou na cozinha e começou a contar seus presentes e Harry apertou o bacon entre os presentes na mesa. Duda ficou furioso quando descobriu que só havia trinta e sete presentes, um a menos do que no ano anterior. Tia Petúnia disse que iriam comprar mais dois presentes quando fossem passear. Válter Dursley disse a tia Petúnia que a Sra. Figg, a vizinha que cuidava de Harry, tinha quebrado a perna, e que não poderia cuidar de Harry quando eles fossem ao zoológico. Eles não poderiam pensar em ninguém que poderia cuidar dele, então eles o levaram. Duda poderia levar um amigo ao zoológico, e escolheu seu amigo Pedro Polkiss. Pedro veio para a casa com sua mãe. Meia hora depois, Harry estava no carro com Duda, Pedro, tio Válter e tia Petúnia. No caminho, uma motocicleta os ultrapassou e tio Válter reclamou sobre elas. Harry disse que tivera um sonho sobre motocicletas e como voavam. Tio Válter gritou que motocicletas não voavam. Harry estava pensando sobre todas as coisas estranhas que aconteciam com ele. Ele uma vez transformou a peruca de seu professor em azul, pulou para a chaminé da escola e fez seu cabelo crescer de novo pouco depois de um corte. No zoológico, Duda e Pedro acharam todos os animais chatos. Harry ficou vendo uma jiboia dormir. Quando Duda tentou fazer a cobra se mexer, ela acordou, mas ainda não se mexeu. A cobra começou a se mexer. Harry ficou maravilhado. Ele falou com a cobra e percebeu que era entendido. Pedro chamou Duda e tio Válter de volta para a cobra. Duda empurrou então Harry do caminho e apertou a cara contra o vidro. Harry é tomado pela raiva e de algum modo o vidro some e Duda cai dentro da jaula da cobra. Harry acha que a cobra fala com ele enquanto vai embora. Tio Válter acredita que Harry usou magia e culpa Harry por isso. Capítulo 3: As cartas de ninguém 250px|A cozinha dos Dursley inundada de cartas|thumb|right Desde que a jiboia fugira do zoológico, Harry ganhou o maior castigo da vida. Quando Harry pôde sair, as férias de verão já haviam começado. Mesmo não estando na escola, Harry não podia fugir de Duda e sua turma, que regularmente visitavam a casa. Ele costumava andar pela rua dos Alfeneiros para evitá-los. Ele, contudo, estava feliz que Duda e Pedro estivessem indo para a Academia Smeltings, enquanto Harry ia para a Stonewall High. Em um dia, tio Válter mandou Harry pegar a correspondência. Ele assim o fez, já que se não pegasse, seria cutucado com a bengala de Duda. Aparentemente, os garotos que iam para a Smeltings teriam que levar uma bengala. Quando ele pegou a correspondência, havia três cartas - um cartão postal da irmã do tio Válter, Guida Dursley, que estava de férias na Ilha de Wight, uma carta que parecia uma conta, e uma carta para Harry. Harry pegou a carta e observou o pergaminho amarelado de que era feita, e então leu o endereço: :Sr. H. Potter :O Armário sob a Escada, :Rua dos Alfeneiros 4, :Little Whinging, :Surrey. Harry não podia acreditar. Ele nunca recebera uma carta em sua vida. Na abertura havia um selo de cera com um leão, uma cobra, um texugo e uma águia circulando um H. Harry voltou para a cozinha e deu a tio Válter as duas cartas. Ele se sentou e começou a abrir a carta. Tio Válter disse que tia Guida estava doente por comer um marisco suspeito. Duda viu que Harry tinha uma carta e tio Válter a tirou dele e mostrou a Petúnia. Tio Válter disse a Duda e a Harry para saírem, eles então fecharam a porta enquanto os meninos ficavam no hall. Eles brigaram para olhar pelo buraco da fechadura. Duda ganhou, então Harry olhou pelo espaço entre o chão e a porta. Tio Válter e tia Petúnia estavam discutindo o selo do envelope. Tio Válter disse que deviam ignorá-lo. Depois, quando Harry estava em seu armário, tio Válter disse que tinha queimado a carta, e que o estava mudando para o segundo quarto de Duda, no primeiro andar, em que eram guardados os brinquedos. Harry levou todas as suas coisas para o quarto, desejando que tivesse sua carta. Embaixo, outra carta veio, mas estava endereçada a Harry, o menor quarto da casa, então quem quer que estivesse mandando as cartas sabia que o garoto tinha mudado para o outro quarto. À manhã seguinte, Harry desceu as escadas para esperar o correio chegar, para assim poder ler sua carta. Quando ele foi para a porta, contudo, ele pisou em tio Válter, que teve a mesma ideia. Todos os dias, mais cartas apareceram para Harry, e dobravam a cada vez em número. Havia tantas que tio Válter pregou a caixa de correio. Mas as cartas apareciam nos lugares mais estranhos, embaixo da porta, até espremidas pela janela. Tia Petúnia encontrou algumas dentro de alguns ovos. Quando foram atacados por trinta, quarenta cartas vindas da lareira, tio Válter entrou em fúria e disse que deixariam o lugar. Eles entraram no carro e deixaram. Viajaram por quilômetros. Até que pararam em frente a um hotel de aparência sombria perto de uma grande cidade. Eles despistaram as cartas, contudo, já que mais cartas chegaram para Harry para o hotel. Eles saíram de novo e foram de barco a uma ilha que abrigava uma pequena cabana. Harry se lembrou que era véspera de seu aniversário de onze anos. Quando eles chegaram lá, se deitaram na cama. Harry não pôde dormir com a tempestade lá fora. Ele estava contando o tempo até seu aniversário. Quando seu relógio marcou meia-noite, neste preciso momento, houve uma batida forte na porta. Alguma coisa queria entrar... Capítulo 4: O guardião das chaves thumb|250px|right|Hagrid chega na cabana. Há uma outra batida alta na porta e Duda acorda, pensando que é um canhão. Tio Válter vem com um rifle e tia Petúnia escondendo-se atrás dele. A porta é derrubada e um gigante entra e coloca-a novamente em seu portal. O gigante pede por uma xícara de café e então senta-se no sofá próximo a Duda, espantando o aterrorizado Duda e fazendo-o se esconder atrás de Petúnia. O gigante olha para Harry, e o cumprimenta, dizendo que ele não o tinha visto desde que era um bebê. Ele diz que Harry se parece com seu pai, mas que tinha os olhos de sua mãe. Tio Válter diz a ele para sair, mas o gigante simplesmente pega a arma, faz nela um nó e a joga fora. O gigante presenteia Harry com um bolo de aniversário. Harry pergunta ao gigante quem ele é e ele diz que é Rúbeo Hagrid, o Guardião das Chaves e das Terras da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Hagrid bota fogo na lareira e começa a cozinhar algumas salsichas. Hagrid fica chocado pelo fato de Harry não saber nada sobre Hogwarts e fica furioso com os Dursley por não contaram nada ao menino sobre o mundo de seus pais, o seu mundo. Harry não tem ideia do que está acontecendo. Hagrid diz a Harry que seus pais eram famosos e que ele era um bruxo, apesar de tio Válter o proibir. Hagrid dá a Harry sua carta. Ela dizia que o menino tinha sido aceito na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, e que o ano letivo começava no dia 1º de setembro. Hagrid tirou um pergaminho e uma pena e escreveu uma carta para o diretor de Hogwarts, Alvo Dumbledore, explicando que ele dera a carta a Harry. Tio Válter disse que Harry não iria, mas Hagrid disse que apostava que um trouxa como ele poderia impedi-lo. Tio Válter disse que sabia que o menino era um bruxo, e tia Petúnia disse a Harry que sua irmã, a mãe de Harry, era uma bruxa. Ela disse que seus pais se explodiram, e Harry disse que os tios tinham lhe dito que seus pais morreram num acidente de carro. Hagrid entra em fúria ao saber da mentira do casal. Ele se sentou e disse que um bruxo das Trevas chamado Lord Voldemort matou os pais de Harry e que tentou matar Harry também. Mas que o feitiço que usou voltou-se contra ele, e ele desapareceu. Foi assim que Harry ganhara a cicatriz. Hagrid o disse que o menino foi levado por ele da casa dos pais até a casa dos tios. Tio Válter disse que aquilo era um monte de besteira, e tentou convencer Harry de que tudo que acontecera com os pais fora merecido, mas Hagrid puxou um guarda-chuva rosa e ameaçou tio Válter. Harry duvidou que fosse um bruxo, mas depois começou a acreditar. Tio Válter comete o erro de insultar Alvo Dumbledore na frente de Hagrid, e este aponta o guarda-chuva para Duda, que recebe um rabo de porco. Hagrid pede para Harry não mencionar o acontecimento em Hogwarts, já que ele não podia fazer magia, como tinha sido expulso. Hagrid tira seu casaco e Harry dorme sob ele a noite toda. Capítulo 5: O Beco Diagonal thumb|250px|right|O [[Beco Diagonal.]] Quando Harry acorda na manhã seguinte, ele tenta se convencer de que o que aconteceu na noite anterior tinha sido um sonho. Tentou se convencer de que o fato de Hagrid tê-lo chamado para uma escola para bruxos chamada Hogwarts nunca aconteceu. Mas quando abriu os olhos, Hagrid tinha caído no sono no sofá e descobriu que tudo tinha sido verdade. Ele ouve um barulho de batidas vindo da porta e deixa entrar uma coruja. A coruja deixa um jornal sobre o colo de Hagrid e começa a bicar o casaco de Hagrid. Hagrid diz a Harry para pagar a coruja. Harry faz o que o guardião das chaves diz e a coruja sai. Hagrid diz a ele que têm que sair e comprar suas coisas, mas Harry se preocupa pelo fato de não ter nenhum dinheiro. Hagrid diz a ele que seus pais não o deixaram sem dinheiro, e que sua primeira parada era Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos. Ele explica que o banco é dirigido por duendes e só um louco tentaria roubá-lo. Hagrid diz que Dumbledore precisa de uma coisa do Gringotes, então Hagrid tem que a pegar. Eles saíram da casa e entraram no barco. Hagrid usa um pouco de magia para acelerar as coisas para eles. Hagrid dias que há encantamentos guardando os cofres do Gringotes, e que o banco fica abaixo de toda a cidade de Londres, e que se morreria de fome tentando sair. Hagrid começou a ler o Profeta Diário e diz que o Ministério da Magia estava aprontando as trapalhadas de sempre. Harry se pergunta o quer o Ministério faz, e Hagrid explica que eles administram tudo relacionado à magia. Ele diz que eles queriam que Dumbledore se tornasse o ministro, mas Cornélio Fudge ficou com o cargo. Enquanto passavam por Londres, pessoas ficavam olhando para Hagrid, devido a seu tamanho e pelo fato de estar apontado as brilhantes invenções dos trouxas. Harry pergunta se havia mesmo dragões guardando o Gringotes. Hagrid diz que sim e que ele gostaria de ter um dragão. Harry pegou sua lista e a leu. Dizia que precisava de um conjunto de vestes, uma chapéu pontudo, luvas de couro de dragão e um casaco de inverno. Havia uma lista de seus livros e equipamento. Hagrid o leva para um bar, o Caldeirão Furado, que Harry não tinha percebido que estava ali. O bar era escuro e miserável e todos cumprimentaram Hagrid quando este entrou. Quando as pessoas viram Harry, muitos se levantaram e apertaram sua mão, incluindo Dóris Crockford e Dédalo Diggle. Um homem com um turbante se aproxima deles e Hagrid o apresenta a Harry Quirino Quirrell, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. Eles conversam um pouco e Hagrid os leva a uma porta nos fundos. Hagrid leva seu guarda-chuva e toca os tijolos com ele. Depois de terminar, um buraco aparece na parede de tijolos, lentamente ficando cada vez maior, revelando através de um arco grande o suficiente até para Hagrid passar, uma rua pavimenta com pedras cheia de pessoas usando vestes de bruxo em todo lugar com lojas por todos os lados. Hagrid diz a Harry que a rua é chamada de Beco Diagonal. Enquanto andavam pela rua, Harry tentava olhar para todos os lados. No fim do Beco Diagonal, havia um enorme prédio branco como neve: Gringotes. Harry e Hagrid vão falar com um duende e explica a ele que precisam tirar algum dinheiro do cofre de Harry. O duende pede pela chave de Harry e Hagrid a dá a ele. O duende então chama por outro duende chamado Grampo para levá-los ao cofre. Hagrid também diz que precisavam visitar o Cofre 713 para retirar "Você-Sabe-o-Quê. Grampo os leva ao Cofre 713 e Hagrid tira um pacotinho de lá, mas não diz a Harry o que é. Grampo então os leva cofre de Harry, onde há uma grande quantidade de dinheiro empilhado, de propriedade de Harry. Havia Nuques, Sicles e Galeões de ouro. Harry e Hagrid pegam um pouco do dinheiro para a lista de Harry, então eles deixam o banco. Hagrid teve que para um pouco, já que o carrinho que os levou aos cofres o deixou enjoado. Hagrid decidiu pegar o uniforme de Harry primeiro, eles então entraram na loja Madame Malkin - Roupas para Todas as Ocasiões. Madame Malkin mediu o garoto. Ele então se sentou perto de um garoto pálido que também comprava suas vestes. O garoto começou a falar sobre contrabandear uma vassoura escondia em Hogwarts, então sobre alguma coisa chamada Quadribol. Harry se sentiu muito desconfortável com o garoto, como ele falava de casas chamadas Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa. O garoto apontou para Hagrid e disse que o outro tipo entrar. Quando Harry saiu, ele disse isso a Hagrid. Hagrid disse que havia quatro Casas em Hogwarts, que o Quadribol era um jogo que joga em vassouras e então eles saíram para comprar o resto dos materiais. O que faltava para ele era uma varinha. Eles então foram á loja do Garrick Olivaras, uma loja de varinhas. O Sr. Olivaras apareceu, assustando ambos, e cumprimentando Hagrid. Olivaras começou a conversar sobre as varinhas dos pais de Harry, como se lembrava de cada varinha que vendera. Olivaras toca a cicatriz de Harry e se desculpa pelo fato de ter sido ele o vendedor da varinha que a produzira. Olivaras deu a Harry a varinha e o disse para testá-la. Harry a testou, mas Olivaras a tirou dele. Harry experimentou muitas varinhas e começou a perder a esperança. Ele então escolheu uma varinha e, com esta, começou a sentir um calor em seus dedos. Olivaras diz que é curioso que Harry seja destinado àquela varinha, já que sua irmã lhe dera a cicatriz. Hagrid levou Harry para comer alguma coisa no mundo trouxa, mas Harry ficou preocupado se ia se encaixar em Hogwarts pelo fato das pessoas esperarem grandes coisas dele. Pelo aniversário de Harry, Hagrid lhe deu uma coruja, que o menino batizou de Edwiges. Hagrid disse a Harry que quando precisasse de alguma coisa, ele devia escrever uma carta, e Edwiges sabia onde encontrá-lo. E, assim, ele foi embora. Capítulo 6: O embarque na plataforma nove e três quartos thumb|250px|right|A [[Plataforma Nove e Três Quartos|plataforma nove e meia e o Expresso de Hogwarts.]] O último mês de Harry com os Dursley não fora agradável. O dia antes de sua viagem, Harry pede ao tio Válter para levá-lo à estação King's Cross. Tio Válter concorda em levá-lo mas o ridiculariza por dizer que sairia da plataforma nove e meia, como marcado no bilhete que Hagrid o deu. No dia seguinte, Harry fica parado entre as plataformas nove e dez, se perguntando cada vez mais alarmado como iria encontrar a plataforma nove e meia. Finalmente, ele entreouve algumas pessoas mencionarem a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts; é uma família com filhos ruivos que parecem também estar indo para a escola. Ele pede ajuda à mãe, e ela diz que ele deveria ir pela barreira entre as plataformas nove e dez. Harry assim o faz, e fica maravilhado ao encontrar o trem para Hogwarts no outro lado da estação. Harry, então, aborda o Expresso de Hogwarts. No trem, Harry é apresentado a Fred e Jorge Weasley, gêmeos, que estão voltando para a escola, e ao seu irmão mais novo, Rony, um outro aluno que irá começar a frequentar Hogwarts. Rony apresenta Harry aos detalhes da vida bruxa, como o Quadribol, as figurinhas de bruxas e bruxos famosos, e os Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores. Uma das figurinhas mostra Alvo Dumbledore. Rony, que vem de uma família pobre, não pode pagar os doces que são vendidos no trem, então Harry compra vários desses doces com sua fortuna recém-descoberta e divide os doces com Rony. Harry também conhece uma garota vadia meio irritante, meio sabe-tudo chamada Hermione Granger e vê novamente o garoto desagradável da loja de roupas cujo nome é Draco Malfoy, desta vez acompanhado de seus companheiros, Crabbe e Goyle. Depois de Draco fazer alguns comentários rudes sobre Rony, Harry rejeita a oferta de Draco de ficarem amigos. Todos os alunos ouviram sobre Harry, e Harry não sabe muito bem como reagir á sua fama. Ao chegar na estação, os alunos do primeiro ano são levados por Hagrid a uns barcos, nos quais eles navegam até o castelo de Hogwarts. Capítulo 7: O Chapéu Seletor thumb|250px|right|O [[Saguão de Entrada.]] Os alunos novos são recebidos às portas do castelo pela Profa. McGonagall, que os diz que eles seriam sorteados para suas casas. Todos os alunos de Hogwarts vivem em cada uma das quatro casas: Grifinória, Lufa-Lufa, Corvinal, ou Sonserina. E cada casa tem o seu próprio time de Quadribol. As casas competem durante o ano letivo entre si para ver qual consegue mais pontos, que são conquistados com as vitórias nos jogos de Quadribol e dados pelos professores pelos triunfos na escola, e perdidos pela infração dos alunos, para ganhar a Taça das Casas, premiada no fim do ano letivo. Quando os alunos entram no castelo, vários fantasmas aparecem no lugar onde estão. Os alunos são levados ao Salão Principal, onde a escola inteira espera por eles. Eles veem um chapéu pontudo velho em um banquinho. Quando os alunos experimentam o Chapéu Seletor, este anuncia a casa na qual eles foram colocados. Harry fica muito nervoso. Ele sabe que não gosta da Sonserina, já que os alunos da casa são desagradáveis e esta foi a casa de Lord Voldemort. Finalmente, é a vez de Harry usar o chapéu. Depois de uma breve conversa mental com o chapéu no qual este tenta sugerir ao menino que fique na Sonserina, o chapéu coloca Harry na Grifinória. Harry fica encantado de saber que Rony e Hermione também vão para a Grifinória. Draco Malfoy é colocado na Sonserina. Todos se sentam em frente ao grande banquete que marca o início do ano letivo. Harry fica maravilhado pela comida servida. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, o fantasma residente da Grifinória, conhecido como Nick Quase Sem Cabeça por causa de uma decapitação mal executada, se apresenta aos alunos e os diz que espera que a Casa ganhasse o campeonato aquele ano. À sobremesa, a discussão se volta para a origem dos alunos novos. Um aluno chamado Neville Longbottom diz como sua família pensou que fosse um trouxa ou um, até que sobreviveu de uma queda da janela. Outro aluno, Simas Finnigan, fala como seu pai, um trouxa, ficou chocado quando descobriu que sua mulher - a mãe de Simas - era uma bruxa. Harry olha pelo salão e percebe que alguns dos professores conversavam com os outros. Um deles, enquanto falava com Quirrell, olha a Harry, que imediatamente sente uma dor na cicatriz em sua testa. Harry descobre que este homem é o Prof. Severo Snape, que ensina Poções. Depois da sobremesa, Dumbledore se levanta para fazer seu discurso de boas vindas. Ele também dá alguns avisos aos alunos, para que fiquem longe da Floresta Proibida e para que evitem o corredor do terceiro andar do lado direito da escola antes de mandar todos para cama em suas salas comunais. Capítulo 8: O mestre das poções thumb|250px|right|A masmorra. Harry acha sua vida em Hogwarts estranha. Todos falam sobre ele, e um adulto sempre parece estar por perto quando está fazendo algo errado. Harry acha todas as aulas interessantes, com exceção da aula de História da Magia. Na primeira aula de Transfiguração, somente Hermione consegue ter sucesso em transformar um palito de fósforo em uma agulha. Harry se tranquiliza em ver que os outros alunos estão tão perdidos quanto ele. Durante o café da manhã da primeira sexta-feira na escola, a coruja de Harry, Edwiges, chega com um convite para tomar chá de Hagrid. Depois, em sua aula de Poções, Harry descobre que o Prof. Snape realmente o odeia, ridicularizando-o, chamando-o de "nossa nova celebridade", e o humilhando por sua ignorância em relação às ervas mágicas. Harry traz Rony com ele para tomar chá na cabana de Hagrid. Harry e Rony ficam desconfortáveis com o enorme cão de caçar javalis de Hagrid, Canino, mas descobrem que o cão é muito gentil. Hagrid diz a Harry que só estava reagindo ao tratamento de Snape, que não gostava de nenhum aluno, e que Snape não tinha razão para odiá-lo. Harry nota um artigo do jornal bruxo, o Profeta Diário,detalhando uma invasão a um cofre do banco Gringotes que tinha sido esvaziado mais cedo naquele dia. Ele vê que a invasão aconteceu no seu aniversário, o dia em que ele e Hagrid foram para o Gringotes. Além disso, ele se lembra que Hagrid esvaziou o cofre setecentos e treze, que pegou um pequeno pacote e saiu do banco. Harry deixa a casa de Hagrid com várias perguntas em mente. Capítulo 9: O duelo à meia-noite thumb|250px|right|A primeira aula de voo. Harry já estava em Hogwarts por duas semanas quando descobre que os Grifinórios teriam aulas de voo com os Sonserinos, mas ele não quer passar mais tempo com Malfoy. Contudo, Harry descobre que é muito bom em voar. A Madame Hooch guia a classe, gentilmente tirando os novos voadores do chão. Neville sofre um acidente quando sua vassoura se enfurece e quebra seu pulso. Madame Hooch o leva então à ala hospitalar, dizendo a todos para ficar no chão enquanto ela ficar fora. Malfoy nota um Lembrol pertencente a Neville, o pega do chão, e começa a voar com ele. Harry vai atrás de Malfoy, que joga a bola no ar. Harry a pega espetacularmente e aterrissa em segurança no chão. Pouco depois, chega a Profª. McGonagall, que diz a Harry para segui-la. Em vez de castigar o menino, McGonagall o apresenta a Olívio Wood, o capitão do Time de Quadribol da Grifinória, e explica que Harry dará um excelente jogador de Quadribol. No jantar, Harry diz a Rony que entrara no time de Quadribol, mas os diz que Wood quer que seja segredo. Malfoy chega com seus capangas Vicente Crabbe e Gregório Goyle e provoca Harry. A tensão cresce e Malfoy desafia Harry a um duelo de bruxo. Harry aceita, apesar das tentativas de Hermione de o impedir de quebrar as regras da escola. Quando Harry e Rony saem de fininho da sala comunal aquela noite, Hermione tenta os impedir de sair, mas fica trancada do lado de fora do dormitório - a Mulher Gorda saíra para passear pela noite - e se junta aos três. Neville também se junta a eles, como este tinha se esquecido da senha para a sala comunal e acabou dormindo do lado de fora. Eles chegam na Sala de Troféus, o local do duelo, mas Malfoy não aparece. De repente, eles ouvem Argo Filch e sua gata, a Madame Nor-r-ra, entrarem na sala. Ficara óbvio que Malfoy tinha os enganado. Eles começaram a se esconder e começaram a correr. Sem saber aonde iam, eles acidentalmente acabaram na área proibida do corredor do terceiro andar, onde encontraram um cão de três cabeças enorme. Os garotos conseguiram voltar ao dormitório em segurança, embora aterrorizados. Hermione repreende Harry mas atiças sua curiosidade dizendo que o cão estava guardando alguma coisa, pois estava em cima de um alçapão. Capítulo 10: O Dia das Bruxas thumb|250px|right|O trasgo montanhês. Na manhã seguinte, Harry e Rony discutem o que o cão poderia estar guardando quando o correio chega. Harry recebe uma Nimbus 2000, junto com uma nota da Profª McGonagall o avisando sobre o treino de Quadribol. Malfoy diz a Harry que alunos do primeiro ano não podem levar vassouras. Quando ele tenta denunciar Harry para o Prof. Flitwick, Flitwick apenas expressa admiração pelo talento de Harry por ter ouvido de McGonagall. Harry depois encontra Olívio Wood para aprender as regras básicas do Quadribol. No Dia das Bruxas, Flitwick começa a ensinar aos alunos como fazer os objetos voarem, usando o Feitiço da Levitação. Somente Hermione consegue, Rony, ofendido por seu ar de superioridade, fala mal dela e ela ouve. Harry percebe que enquanto ela corre para longe deles, ela chora. Harry e Rony chegam no banquete de Halloween para ouvir o Professor Quirrell, o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, dizer que há um trasgo de quatro metros no prédio. Enquanto os monitores levam os alunos de volta aos dormitórios, Harry percebe que Hermione não sabe sobre o trasgo. Eles vão para o banheiro para avisá-la e encontram o trasgo no caminho. Eles trancam o banheiro das meninas sem perceber que Hermione estava trancada lá com o trasgo. Eles conseguem derrubar o trasgo. A Profª McGonagall os encontra e começar a brigar com os garotos. Hermione interfere e diz que Harry e Rony estavam procurando por ela. Ela então mente, dizendo que ela mesma foi procurar o trasgo e que Harry e Rony tinham tentado salvá-la dele. Neste ponto, Hermione se torna amiga deles. Capítulo 11: Quadribol right|thumb|250px|A partida de Quadribol entre a Sonserina e a Grifinória. Novembro chega junto com a temporada de Quadribol, e Harry está prestes a jogar sua primeira partida contra a Sonserina. Para se preparar, Harry pega emprestado o livro Quadribol Através dos Séculos de Hermione. O Professor Snape descobre Rony, Harry e Hermione com o livro numa noite e o confisca de Harry sob o pretexto de que os livros da biblioteca não deveriam ser tirados da escola. As suspeitas de Harry em relação a Snape continuam a crescer. Harry começa a perceber que Snape está mancando. Indo pedir o livro de volta para Snape, Harry entreouve Snape conversando com Argo Filch sobre o fato de o cão de três cabeças tê-lo atacado, deixando um corte em sua perna, que deixa Harry com ainda mais suspeitas. Na manhã seguinte, a partida de Quadribol começa. Harry joga como apanhador, que significa que ele deve capturar uma bolinha dourada, chamada de Pomo de Ouro. Ele vê a bolinha e começa a voar em direção a ela quando o Capitão da Sonserina o empurra do caminho e é penalizado. Depois no jogo, a vassoura de Harry começa a se mexer incontrolavelmente. Hagrid comenta que somente magia das Trevas poderia tornar uma vassoura tão difícil de se controlar. Hermione percebe que Snape está olhando para Harry e sussurrando para si, que significa que está lançando uma maldição. Enquanto os gêmeos Weasley tentam resgatar Harry no ar, Hermione corre para Snape com tanta pressa que derruba Quirrell, chega atrás de Snape e taca fogo em suas vestes. O feitiço na vassoura de Harry é quebrado e Harry ganha o controle da vassoura mais uma vez. Ele voa veloz em direção ao chão, pegando o Pomo em sua boca e quase o engolindo. Hagrid leva Harry de volta para sua cabana com Hermione e Rony, que diz a Harry que Snape estava amaldiçoando sua vassoura. Hagrid não acredita nisso, e pergunta por que Snape tentaria matar Harry. Harry diz a Hagrid que Snape ficou ferido pelo cão no corredor do terceiro andar. Hagrid involuntariamente revela que o cão de três cabeças, Fofo, é dele, e que o que o cão está guardando é um segredo conhecido apenas por Alvo Dumbledore e um homem chamado Nicolau Flamel. Capítulo 12: O Espelho de Ojesed thumb|right|250px|Harry e o [[Espelho de Ojesed.]] O Natal se aproxima. Malfoy provoca Harry por este passar as férias em Hogwarts, como ele não tem pais. Harry, contudo, pretende passar o Natal longe dos Dursley, especialmente porque Rony também vai passar o Natal em Hogwarts, porque o Sr. e as Sra. Weasley vão visitar o irmão mais velho de Rony, Carlinhos, na Romênia. Um dia antes das férias, Hermione tira Rony e Harry de uma conversa com Hagrid para procurar na biblioteca por mais informações sobre Nicolas Flamel. A bibliotecária, Madame Pince, pega Harry perambulando pela seção reservada da biblioteca e o bota para fora. No dia de Natal, Harry e Rony acordam com presentes, embora Harry tenha ganhado menos presentes. Harry ganha uma flauta de Hagrid, uma moeda de 50 centavos dos Dursley, alguns Sapos de Chocolate de Hermione e um suéter tricotado pela mãe de Rony. Ele também ganha uma capa de Invisibilidade acompanhada por uma nota anônima dizendo que a capa pertenceu ao pai de Harry e que era para ele usá-la bem. Naquela noite, depois do jantar de Natal e depois de Rony dormir, Harry experimenta sua Capa de Invisibilidade. Sem poder ser visto, ele pode ir à Seção Reservada da biblioteca. Mas um dos livros começa a gritar quando ele o abre, ele então sai da biblioteca rapidamente. Ele passa por Filch e se esconde em uma velha sala de aula enquanto Filch chama Snape para ajudá-lo a vasculhar os corredores. Dentro da sala estava um espelho velho em uma moldura de talha dourada com uma inscrição: "Oãç rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn" ("Não mostro o seu rosto, mas o desejo em seu coração"). Harry olha no espelho e vê muitas pessoas atrás dele, mas quando ele se vira para olhar a sala, ele não vê ninguém. De repente, ele reconhece que duas das pessoas no espelho são sua mãe e seu pai, que estão mortos. Ele tenta falar com eles, mas eles só podem acenar para ele. Harry fica lá por um tempo, mas acaba voltando para o dormitório. Na noite seguinte, Harry traz Rony com ele para a sala do espelho. Rony não vê os pais de Harry no espelho, mas vê a si mesmo com a Taça de Quadribol. A Madama Nor-r-ra, a gata do Filch chega. Na terceira noite, Rony tem medo de ser pego e não quer mais voltar, já que ele não confia no espelho, então Harry volta sozinho. Lá, ele encontra Alvo Dumbledore. Dumbledore explica a Harry que o espelho, que é conhecido como o Espelho de Ojesed, mostra os desejos mais profundos de quem quer que olhe para ele. Harry fica aliviado em saber que Dumbledore não fica bravo. Contudo, ele avisa a Harry que homens já pereceram e enlouqueceram diante do espelho e o informa de que o espelho seria removido a um novo local e o pede para não procurar por ele de novo. Quando Harry pergunta a Dumbledore o que ele vê no espelho, ele diz que se vê segurando um par de grossa meias de lã. Capítulo 13: Nicolau Flamel thumb|250px|right|A figura encapuzada. Harry acha difícil esquecer a imagem de seus pais. O treino de Quadribol se torna cada vez mais duro e eles ficam sabendo que Snape irá apitar a próxima partida. Malfoy lança um feitiço da perna presa em Neville, Harry diz a Neville que ele valia doze Malfoys, Harry subitamente se lembra que tinha lido o nome Nicolau Flamel em uma figurinha de sapo de chocolate, que lembra Hermione que ela tinha visto o livro em um livro que tinha tirado da biblioteca, e eles descobrem que Nicolau foi um famoso alquimista que foi a única pessoa a conseguir fazer a Pedra Filosofal, cujos poderes incluem transformar qualquer metal em ouro e produzir o Elixir da Vida. A partida de Quadribol entre a Grifinória e a Lufa-Lufa chega e Snape, que apita a partida, e é provavelmente preconceituoso, enquanto nas arquibancadas Rony e Neville brigam com Malfoy, Crabbe, e Goyle depois de Malfoy provocar os dois e os jogadores de sua casa. Harry pega o pomo e vence a partida em cinco minutos, embora Rony não o tenha visto devido aq sua briga com Malfoy, e Neville tenha sido mandado para a ala hospitalar devido às briga que teve com Crabbe e Goyle. Depois, Harry vê e segue Snape até a Floresta Proibida com sua vassoura. Lá vê Snape falando com Quirrell sobre a Pedra Filosofal, Harry pensa que Snape está tentando pensar em um jeito de roubar a pedra. Capítulo 14: Norberto, o dragão norueguês thumb|250px|right|O ovo na lareira. Harry, Rony e Hermione se encontram com Hagrid, que confirma que a Pedra esta sendo guardada em Hogwarts. Hermione o leva falar sobre os encantamentos que estão sendo usados para guardar a pedra: Fofo, o cão de três cabeças, é do Hagrid, junto com os encantamentos dos professores Sprout, Flitwick , McGonagall , Quirrell , e Snape. Depois disso, Harry reclama do calor na casa do Hagrid, e acaba descobrindo que ele tem um ovo de um Dragão Norueguês, a quem ele dá o nome de Norberto assim que ele sai do ovo. Malfoy, que os estava espiando, descobre o dragão. Para resolver o problema, eles convencem Hagrid a mandar o dragão para o irmão de Rony, Carlinhos, a mão de Rony é mordida pelo dragão, e ele é mandado para Madame Pomfrey. Harry e Hermione levam Norberto em uma caixa para a torre mais alta sob a Capa da Invisibilidade de Harry e no caminho eles veem a Profa. McGonagall dando a Malfoy uma detenção por estar fora da cama de dizer "mentiras" sobre Harry e um dragão. Eles passam a caixa para Carlinhos e seus amigos, e voltam pelas escadas, onde eles encontram Filch, percebendo tarde demais que deixaram a Capa da Invisibilidade atrás deles. Capítulo 15: A Floresta Proibida thumb|250px|right|A [[Floresta Proibida.]] Filch leva Harry e Hermione para a sala da Profa. Minerva, onde eles veem Neville. McGonagall, muito decepcionada, tira 50 pontos de cada um dos três e dá uma detenção a todos eles, que eles cumprem com Malfoy. Sua popularidade com os outros alunos por causa de isso. Mais ou menos uma semana antes dos exames, Harry ouve o Prof. Quirrell, chorando como se estivesse sendo ameaçado. Então, Harry vai para a biblioteca para contar a Rony e Hermione. Eles ficam convencidos de que Snape estava ameaçando Quirrell, e que estava planejando roubar a Pedra logo, e Hermione sugere a eles para irem a Dumbledore. Harry se recusa, sabendo que não havia como provar isto. Harry, Hermione, e Neville recebem mensagens da Profa. McGonagall que dizia a eles que sua detenção começaria às onze horas daquela noite. Filch os leva para a Floresta Proibida, onde Hagrid está esperando para levá-los para investigar um pouco. Hagrid os mostra um pouco de sangue de unicórnio prateado, e diz a eles que precisariam encontrar o unicórnio a quem aquele sangue pertence. Eles se separam, com Hagrid levando Harry e Hermione, e Neville e Malfoy indo com Canino . Hagrid encontra alguns centauros, chamados Ronan e Agouro, mas não consegue nenhuma informação útil deles. De repente, Hagrid vê faíscas vermelhas no ar. Ele corre para eles e volta, brigando com Malfoy por assustar Neville e fazê-lo lançar as faíscas vermelhas. Hagrid faz Harry e Neville trocarem, mandando Harry com Malfoy. Eles encontram o unicórnio morto, e veem algo bebendo seu sangue. Malfoy grita e corre com Canino, deixando Harry, que é salvo por um centauro, chamado Firenze, que diz a Harry que o sangue de unicórnio mantém a pessoa viva, mesmo que esta pessoa esteja a um centímetro da morte, mas isto amaldiçoaria a pessoa com uma semi-vida. Ele também pergunta a Harry se ele não saberia de ninguém que iria querer beber o sangue, ou pegar a Pedra, e Harry percebe que quem estava bebendo o sangue era Voldemort . De volta à sala comunal, Harry e Hermione contam a Rony o que aconteceu. Depois disso, indo para sua cama, Harry descobre que sua Capa da Invisibilidade voltara para ele. Capítulo 16: No alçapão 250px|thumb|right|O obstáculo do [[Severo Snape|Prof. Snape.]] Depois de terminar os exames, Harry percebe que a coincidência de Hagrid querer um dragão além de tudo, e depois encontrar um estranho que o deu um. Ele, Rony, e Hermione correm para perguntar a ele quem tinha lhe dado Norberto, e ele diz que ele nunca tinha visto sua cara, e que o homem estava sob uma capa. Hagrid também diz que eles falaram sobre Hogwarts e sobre Fofo o cão de três cabeças. Ele também diz que o estranho tinha lhe dado algumas bebidas ao tirar informação dele. Hagrid diz sem querer como passar por Fofo, que manda Harry, Rony e Hermione atrás da pedra. Eles vão para a sala de Dumbledore, e encontram McGonagall, que diz a eles que o Prof. Dumbledore tinha ido até Londres. McGonagall insiste que ninguém poderia roubar a roubar a Pedra, mas eles decidem ir àquela noite atrás da Pedra e tentam pegá-la eles mesmos. Depois de Hermione azarar Neville com um Feitiço do Corpo Preso depois de ele se recusar a sair da frente deles, eles vão para o corredor do terceiro andar, e entram nas câmaras da Pedra Filosofal. Eles encontram a porta entreaberta, e uma harpa no chão. Harry toca a flauta que Hagrid o deu de Natal, e Fofo volta a dormir. Eles descem pelo alçapão. Depois caem na sala da Professora Sprout, repleta de Visgo do Diabo, que quase os sufoca antes de acender um fogo e espantá-la. Na outra sala, a do Prof. Flitwick, há um monte de chaves voadoras e algumas vassouras. Harry encontra uma chave prateada com um asa quebrada que é diferente das outras e pega ela, destrancando a próxima porta com ela. A próxima sala é a da Profa. McGonagall, e nela havia um tabuleiro de xadrez enorme, de um jogo de Xadrez de Bruxo que Rony ajuda a vencer, ao custo do próprio sacrifício ao ser nocauteado. Harry e Hermione continuam até a próxima sala, a do Prof. Quirrell, onde eles encontram um trasgo inconsciente no chão. Por último, eles entram na sala do Prof. Snape, e encontram sete poções em garrafas junto com um rolo de pergaminho que dava pistas sobre qual poção a pessoa deveria tomar para continuar, dizendo que havia três garrafas com veneno, duas com vinho de urtigas, uma que mandava quem a bebia de volta, e a outra que deixava quem a bebia ir até a próxima sala. Hermione diz a Harry que este era um teste de lógica, em vez de magia, e que a maioria dos bruxos não tinham um pingo de lógica. Ela resolve o enigma, e sob as instruções de Harry, ela bebe aquela que a levará de volta pelas chamas roxas, ajudar Rony e buscar ajuda, enquanto Harry bebe aquela que o levará adiante pelas chamas negras e até a sala final, onde ele é surpreendido ao ver quem estava ali. Capítulo 17: O homem de duas caras thumb|250px|right|O banquete de fim de ano letivo. É o Prof. Quirrell quem Harry encontra na sala, não Snape. Harry, espantado, ouve Quirrell o dizer que, perto de Snape, ninguém suspeitaria que ele tentaria roubar a Pedra e que Snape estava na verdade tentando proteger Harry. Harry vê o Espelho de Ojesed, e Quirrell para para examiná-lo, dizendo que ele é a chave para conseguir a Pedra. Para distraí-lo do Espelho, Harry questiona Quirrell, que diz que está servindo Lord Voldemort, e embora Snape tenha odiado Harry, ele nunca quis ele morto. Quirrell pede por ajuda de seu mestre para conseguir a Pedra, e uma voz que lembra uma cobra o diz para usar o garoto. Quirino manda Harry olhar no Espelho. Ele vê o próprio reflexo tirar a Pedra do bolso e colocá-la de volta, e Harry sente a Pedra cair em seu próprio bolso. Ele mente para Quirrell sobre o que vê, dizendo a ele vê a si mesmo apertando a mão de Dumbledore, depois de ganhar a Taça das Casas para a Grifinória. A voz serpentina diz a Quirrell que Harry está mentindo e Quirrell tira o turbante para mostrar o que fica em sua nuca. Enquanto Quirrell se vira, Harry fica chocado ao ver outra face na nuca de Quirrell. O rosto tem olhos vermelhos e uma fenda como de uma cobra onde o nariz deveria estar. Harry percebe que este é o rosto de Voldemort e Voldemort manda Harry dá-lo a Pedra. Harry se recusa e corre, mas Quirrell o apanha. Contudo, co contato com a pele de Harry queima a pele de Quirrell. Harry pega o rosto de Quirrell, depois seu braço, e segura, com uma dor na cicatriz o cegando, até que sente seu braço sendo tirado do homem antes de desmaiar. Ele acorda na ala hospitalar com Dumbledore lá, que o diz que Quirrell não conseguiu pegar a Pedra, e que a Pedra tinha sido destruída. Apesar disso, há outras maneiras de que Voldemort poderia voltar. Ele não poderia ser morto, e deixou Quirrell para morrer. Dumbledore explica que a razão por Quirrell não poder tocar Harry era porque a mãe de Harry morreu para salvá-lo, protegendo-o com seu amor. Harry também pergunta sobre o que Quirrell tinha lhe falado sobre Snape odiá-lo devido ao ódio que tinha por seu pai, e Dumbledore diz que Snape só estava protegendo Harry naquele ano para pagar uma dívida que devia ao fato de Tiago Potter tê-lo salvado durante seus anos em Hogwarts. Harry sabe por Rony e Hermione que a Sonserina tinha ficado em primeiro lugar na Taça das Casas e com Harry não sendo capaz de jogar na última partida de Quadribol, na qual a Grifinória perdeu para a Corvinal. Hagrid aparece depois e dá a Harry um livro de fotos de seus pais e família. No dia seguinte, no banquete de fim de ano letivo, Dumbledore dá a Rony e a Hermione cinquenta pontos cada, a Harry sessenta, e a Neville dez, que os permite vencer a Taça das Casas, em vez da Sonserina. Harry, Rony e Hermione se despedem antes de irem para casa. Lista de Mortes Edições Harry01english.jpg|Edição Infantil da Bloomsbury 9780747558194.gif|Edição Comemorativa da Bloomsbury Stone Special Edition.jpg|Edição Limitada da Bloomsbury sorcerer-uk-adult.jpg|Edição Adulta Original da Bloomsbury HP1 adult.jpg|Edição Adulta da Bloomsbury normal_SS_Signature.jpg|Edição Definitiva da Bloomsbury Sorcerer's stone cover.jpg|Edição Original da Scholastic (Brochura e Capa Dura) Stone Deluxe.jpg|Edição de Luxo de Couro da Scholastic (EUA) Tenth_Anniversary2.jpg|Edição de "Décimo Aniversário" da Scholastic HPSS.jpg|Edição em capa dura por Arthur A. Levine, publicada pela Scholastic DSC00553.JPG|Edição do "Mercado Escolar", publicada pela Scholastic HP.Armenian.JPG|Versão armena Հարրի Փոթթերը Եվ Փիլիսոփայական քարը. Danish cover vol1.jpg|Versão dinamarquesa, Harry Potter og De Vises Sten, publicada pela Gyldendal Danish adult cover 1.jpg|Edição Adulta dinamarquesa, Harry Potter og De Vises Sten, publicada pela Gyldendal boek1.jpg|Edição holandesa, Harry Potter en de Steen der Wijzen, publicada pela De Harmonie and Standaard Finnish Book 1 cover.jpg|Edição finlandesa, Harry Potter ja viisasten kivi, publicada pela Tammi French cover Philosopher's.jpg|Edição francesa, Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers, publicada pela Éditions Gallimard 460-harry-potter-e-la-pietra-filosofale.gif|Versão italiana, Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale, publicada pela Adriano Salani Editore 9789188877666.jpg|Edição sueca, Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, publicada pela Tiden Limitierte-Taschenbuchausgabe-Harry-Potter-und-der-Stein-der-Weisen 19 E10134 40.jpg|Edição alemâ, Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen, publicada pela Carlsen Verlag harry potter 1.jpg|Edição espanhola/latino-americana, Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal, publicada pela Salamandra Hp1cz.jpg|Edição tcheca, Harry Potter a Kámen mudrců, publicada pela Albatros Ver também * * * * *Primeiro ano Notas e referências en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ru:Гарри Поттер и Философский камень Categoria:Livros escritos por J. K. Rowling Categoria:Livros publicados nos anos 1990 Categoria:Livros publicados pela Bloomsbury Categoria:Livros publicados pela Rocco Categoria:Livros publicados pela Scholastic Categoria:Livros publicados pela Raincoast Books Categoria:Livros publicados pela Salamandra Categoria:Livros traduzidos por Lia Wyler Categoria:Livros reais Categoria:Artigos em destaque da Harry Potter Wiki Categoria:Livros Harry Potter Categoria:Permanentes